100 Years: Time Flies
by Coco Gold
Summary: "You must make a reservation to see a student from this academy." The girl said through the glass. "A reservation, really? What is this, a dinner at Applebees?" Percy yelled. Percy and Annabeth through the years. When you only have 100 years to live.


**SONG: 100 YEARS**

**BY: FIVE FOR FIGHTING **

**WORD COUNT: 1,267 WORDS **

_I'm fifteen for a moment caught in between ten and twenty and I'm just dreaming counting the way to where you are. _

Percy swiftly walked through the forest at Camp half-blood itching at the bug bite on his arm that he got from that dang mosquito, making red finger nail marks on his forearm from scratching it for so long. He looked around again and made a sharp left cutting through another valley of trees, getting his ankles cut by some of the thorn bushes below him. Even with his maddening mosquito bite and the awful thorn bushes from the "short cut" the Stoll's told him about, his mind was still on who he was going to see. As he started jogging, he thought about the blond haired gray eyed girl he was going to see. Percy had just gotten back from another horrible drama filled school year, apparently one of the gods up there loved watching him in pain, because drama is all there has been this year. Monster and girls alike, talk about a double whammy. He was out of the trees now and into the Training Arena. When he turned around again, he saw Annabeth beating the heck out of a practice dummy; Percy stopped scratching his bug bite and smirked.

_I'm twenty-two for a moment and she feels better than ever and we're both fire making our way back from Mars. _

Percy had decided to take a year off of High School before going to College, while Annabeth dove right into a top notch University. Even though he's not going to College he's still at her campus a lot to see her. Even when her School got a new worker at the welcome desk, even when it's a 19 year old with black hair with pink streaks. He would still go through all that to see her.

"No her name is not Annabel, its _Annabeth. _Annabeth Chase." Percy yelled through the inch thick glass at the guest center in his girlfriend's College. "Listen, Sir, you must be a parent or guardian to withdraw her from the university." The girl behind the glass rolled her eyes at him, chomping on the glob of gum in her mouth.

"I'm not trying to take her out of College, I'm just trying to take her out to Dinner," Percy looked down at the flashy name take on her vest that read, _Hi, my name is Kate! How may I help you? _"Kate."

The girl behind the desk looked Percy up and down, still chomping on her gum. "You must make a reservation to see a student from this academy." The sword in disguise in Percy's pocket was feeling extremely heavy right now.

"A reservation, really? What is this, a dinner at Applebees?" Percy yelled again, running a hand through his jet black hair. Watching as Kate put her feet on the table and read her _seventeen _magazine,_ still_ chomping on her gum.

"Fine, whatever." Percy mumbled as he turned around. He gave up, after years training at camp, he could not get past a punk 19 year old.

_I'm 33 for a moment, still the man but you see I have aged, A kid on the way, babe family on my mind_

"Percy, we are not naming our daughter _Arma." _ Annabeth said as she walked into their unborn baby's new Blue room.

"Come one, babe, Arma is Greek for Chariot, Chariot is the one thing that both our parents made, and the only thing they agree on." Percy argued, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the crib, the crib that their baby will one day sleep in. Their baby, not just her baby, but_ their_ baby.

"Honey, as proud I am that you know about that story, Arma Jackson just doesn't, I don't know, sound like the right name for our daughter." Annabeth explained, rubbing her enlarged stomach, looking into her husbands' eyes. "Percy you won the coin toss on what colour we would paint the room, just trust me on this."

Percy sighed, walking closer and engulfing his wife in a hug. He smiled looking into her gray eyes. "Fine but you have to make it up to me." Percy smirked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Same Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled, pecking him on the lips.

_I'm 45 for a moment The sea is high and I'm heading into a crisis Chasing the years of my life_

Annabeth cried harder into her husbands' shoulder, grabbing onto his shirt. Soaking it with salty tears, Percy pulled her tighter into her arms, further onto his lap. His wife of twenty years, his friend since he was twelve, crying into the crook of his neck. She was mumbling something over and over again; Percy had to strain to hear her words. "Percy, I'm so sorry."

"Annabeth this isn't your fault." Percy whispered, shedding a few silent tears. Rubbing a soothing hand on his wife's back, the scratchy material of her shirt, irritating his skin, but he didn't care, this is about his wife.

"Yes it is Percy!" She yelled between tears, sitting up and leaning against his chest. "Maybe if I had done something different! Maybe if I hadn't done something! He would still be here."

"Annabeth we have a beautiful daughter, we knew it was risky having a child at our age. Everything happens for a reason." Percy looked down at his wife, who was rubbing her stomach, the stomach that now has no baby in it.

_Half Time goes by, suddenly you're wise, another blink of an eye 67 is gone, The sun is getting high we're moving on _

Percy took a deep breath as he felt his daughter wrap her petite arm around his much larger one. This was the day that father's can't wait for or hate. Unfortunately Percy was the latter. He hated the idea of giving his daughter away to some other man, of him stealing the Prince Charming role from his grasp. Taking her name and changing it to his own, stealing it even, showing that she was his, not her Fathers. He knew that, he knew that after this she was his, not Percy's.

He snuck a glance at his daughter, with her small body that would need protecting from this world, that role was no longer his. The thing that caught his attention the most was her radiant smile, she was happy so he would be too. For his daughter, for his angel, for his little girl.

_I'm 99 for a moment, dying for just another moment, And I'm just dreaming, Counting the ways to where you are_

Percy lay in his bed, dreaming of her. Her beautiful hair blond that got grey as she got older making her even more ideal in his eyes, her flawless skin that had wrinkled later in life, but she was still his wife, his beautiful wife. He remembered her glowing smile, even in her elder age. She had passed on to Elysium four years before, and here was Percy, lying on his death bed, joyfully. Knowing that he would be reunited with his lover, his friend, his wife. People were running around trying to get his heart at a faster rate. He heard a flat line, then darkness. Percy died on Monday, August 18, 12:00:01 with a smile on his face. For he was forever in the arms of his lover, in time without end.

_When you only got 100 years to live. _


End file.
